Champion of the Force
by AndyHood
Summary: After the destruction of the New Jedi Order the Force decides to send her Champion back in time to fix the past so that the pain of the future might be changed. Qui-Gon finds himself in the past struggling to find the right path to help the man he considers his son and a boy that changed the entire course of the galaxy For darkness is still looming and some things cannot be changed
1. Chapter 1

" _It is said some lives are linked across time. Connected by an ancient calling that echoes through the ages. Destiny."_

 _-Prince of Persia._

* * *

The Force sang with grief as it filtered around the fallen bodies of the New Jedi Order Luke had created. Like so many years ago, these young beings had been struck down by someone that they trusted with their very lives. But if the Dark Side was anything, it was convincing. For generations it had tempted young Jedi to give up the light, and seek the power that was the Dark Side. And now it had claimed it latest victim.

The Force cried for her Light and her Warrior who would soon learn what their child had done. Her Light would dim just like her Hope did. And her Warrior, her Warrior that was so in tune with her when fighting but did not acknowledge it. Would do what he always did. He would run and leave her Light, and the Force did not know if he would come back.

A new surge of grief focused the Force's attention onto her Hope, who just discovered the slaughter his nephew had wrought. Her Hope collapsed on his knees in the middle of the carnage and keened his loss. The Force could feel his grief acutely, even though he had never been taught to release his emotions into the Force like the Jedi of Old.

The Force coiled along the fallen Jedi, and the last Jedi Master. She began to pulse in anger and determination. No more would She watch her children slaughter each other for power. No more would young men carry the burden of the souls they could not save. She would change that, she needed to change it.

Along the way her plan had gone awry. The bond between her Child and his Shield had not grown to its full potential. Darkness had attached on their bond the moment it was built. The death of one had written the final chapter, and the consequences of this death were still being felt almost a century later.

Her Champion. The Force could see it now, the death of her Champion had sealed the final chapter and allowed for this much darker future to be told. Her Shield and her Child had been lost. The bond that they were destined to share was forever tainted by the death of her Champion, creating a rift where only love should have been. Instead resentment, mistrust, and fear had been allowed to flourish. The Force did not blame any of her children from diverging from the path she had seen, she blamed the dark side of her. There could not be darkness without light, and no light without darkness. There would always be the dark side, it was the only way to restore balance. But the Sith who sought to bend the dark side to their will, did not care about the balance, only snuffing out the light until not even embers remained. Even her Wise One had been blinded when the Darkness fell, and his decisions were influenced by his fears and not her Will.

The Force wished her children to see that there must be both dark and light. That they should do what they must to keep the balance, as the balance is what holds all life. There was no good without evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish. There is passion, yet peace; serenity, yet emotion; chaos, yet order. They are a wielder of the flame; a champion of balance. The guardians of life. This was the Code her children were meant to follow.

The Jedi Code was made by mortals, who wished control over its followers. Many Jedi forgot this and ignored the Will of the Force, except for her Champion. Her Champion who sought to follow her Will for most of his life. Though even he sometimes ignored the Will of Force.

But of all her children, she knew that it was her Champion that could make things right. Her Champion that would right many wrongs that had happened and make sure that these dark events were stopped. She would guide him as she had his entire life. But there were some things that had to stay the same, certain events that not even the Force could stop from happening. Many events such as the Clone Wars and Anakin's choice had to happen. But the circumstances surrounding both could be changed.

It would be up to her Champion to guide her Child and his Shield through the dark paths that would stretch out. There were thousands of paths her Champion could follow. He could still fail and the future could be even worse than it already was. But like how the Jedi put their trust in the Force. The Force would have to put her trust into her Champion that he would make the right decisions and make the future brighter for it.

~o-O-o~

The spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn swept past the bodies, feeling the grief that permutated the air. He had only felt the Force feel this desolate only once before, and that was when the first Jedi purge had occurred. Qui-Gon had felt the pain of thousands of Jedi as they returned to the Force. A single thought had rang through the Force loud and clear that day, the Chosen One had betrayed them.

Qui-Gon Jinn had called out to Anakin, tried to get him to listen as he marched into the Jedi Temple. But the young man had turned fully to the dark side and Qui-Gon had watched helplessly as thousands of Jedi were struck down, neither the young nor old had been spared.

The scream of agony that the Force had issued when Anakin had taken the lives of the younglings was like nothing Qui-Gon had heard. The very fabric of the Force had trembled in its grief, threatening to split apart.

Qui-Gon stopped as a sign of life made its way through the desolation. Luke Skywalker, the Force's Hope looked around in horror at the destruction. It seemed as all his strength vanished from his limbs as he collapsed among the fallen bodies. Great sobs tore through his throat for his fallen students.

Another lone Jedi, another Jedi who felt that they had failed one who they cared deeply for.

"Ben, what do I do know" whispered Luke looking up at the stars, asking the same question Obi-Wan did long ago when Qui-Gon Jinn had been struck down. What do you do when your whole world came crashing down?

Qui-Gon knew that Luke had tried to stop his nephew from turning to the dark side. Just as Obi-Wan had tried to stop Anakin, the closest thing he had to a brother/son. But Luke was only one Master, one Master between the whole fledgling Order. There had been so many who needed him that it had been to late when he realized Ben was being seduced to the dark side like his Grandfather before him.

Qui-Gon wished to comfort the young man. But he no longer had the ability to project himself any longer. Force ghosts were not meant to last forever, nothing was. He was still able to maintain his conscious but he could no longer contact the living.

But he would stay until Obi-Wan and Anakin got here. He would stay with the last Jedi Master until then, offering him silent support until then. Qui-Gon was so focused on Luke that he failed to feel the Force pulsing around him, growing thicker and thicker.

It wasn't until Luke looked up and met Qui-Gon's eyes that Qui-Gon realized something was happening. The Force began to pulse faster, making the form of the long dead deceased Jedi Master glow bright in the night sky.

A crack louder than thunder echoed in the desert landscape, the area filled with intense light that made Luke close his eyes against such a bright light. When he opened them, the night was still. There was no sign of the Force ghost that had been standing next to him. A Jedi Master whom he only knew from the holopic he found in Ben's hut on Tatooine.

He stretched out with the Force, trying to sense just what happened. The answers just made him even more confused. The Force felt tired, yet hopeful. Like the dawn coming after a storm. The Force filled him with a sense of everything would be alright and unrealized promises.

"What-ever you did I hope it worked" whispered Luke into the night air. His own hopes seemed to echo back to him as the Force hoped that it did work. Slowly the world began to fade, time began to unravel. The Force watched it all in reverse. The slaughter of the new Jedi Temple, Ben turning, the rise of the First Order, the second Death Star exploding, Vader's death, Sidious's death, Cloud City, Dagobah , Hoth, the First Death Star, Obi-Wan's death, the destruction of Alderaan , Tusken Raiders, R2D2 and C3PO, the ships capture. All these paths were unraveled. But it did not stop there.

Further and further time unraveled, flashing past key points in time. Mustafar, Order 66, Anakin's choice, Count Dooku's murder, the Clone Wars, the marriage, the clones, the massacre, Shmi's death, the assassin, and Anakin's Padawan years. Until time reached the point of no return, the time line that had shifted the entire course of the future. The Trade Federation's blockade of the planet of Naboo.

It would be here that the Force was certain if the future would be changed, or else make her watch as the same mistakes happened twice and the end results much darker than they had been previous. Cradling the soul of her Champion, the Force descended on a ship that carried a Jedi Master and his Padawan who had been sent by the Council to resolve the problem. Praying that her Champion would find the right path she sent the soul to his old body of flesh and bone, but with all the memories of these past seventy years still intact.

* * *

Hello all and welcome to my insanity lol. I have read a lot of good time-travel, fix-it Star Wars fics, and I have decided to add my own into the mix. But instead of Obi-Wan or Anakin going back I have decided to send back one of my favorite Jedi. Qui-Gon Jinn. This story is going to a major AU and I will be twisting Star Wars canon quite a bit to get it all to fit. That also means that I might not get the exact characterization of a few characters just right. I've got a basic outline for this fic, but not all the kinks have worked out, so fair warning there will probably be months in between updates.

Other wise sit back and hope you enjoy my insanity, please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

May the Fourth be with you lol. As a gift for you I present the second chapter of Champion of the Force, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Qui-Gon opened his eyes, disorientated. He was no longer among the body of the fallen Jedi, but in a room in a mediation pose. The room was small, barely big enough to contain his large frame. The walls were silver, and there were two doors, along with a sleep couch. The air was chilly, and he could feel the coolness come through his leggings as he knelt on the floor.

As his brain processed what he was feeling he froze. Being able to feel the coldness on his legs was impossible.

Qui-Gon stared at his hands, they looked solid and had no blue tint that he had begun to associate with his form. Reaching down he touched the floor, expecting to go right through. But was shocked when his hand rested firmly on the cool surface. He could feel every rivet, every bump on the surface.

He began to touch his clothing, recognizing his Jedi robes, he rubbed his cloak between his thumb and index finger. He marveled at the feeling of the cloth in his fingers. As a Force ghost he had missed so many things, the ability to touch, to smell, and to taste, to be alive. But it was impossible for him to be alive, wasn't it?

Qui-Gon reached into his robes, searching for the wound that had been his death sentence. But whole, unblemished skin was all he found. Qui-Gon could feel his frustration rise as he tried to figure out what had happened, when a soft knock sounded on the door.

Unconsciously drawling the Force around him, Qui-Gon tightened his thoughts and emotions and hid them behind a wall. "Yes?" he called out, fully prepared on facing who was on the other side. Or so he thought he was.

The walls he had crafted almost came crumbling down in shock when the door opened. A young, so young Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the room. His face was clear of the sadness and guilt that Qui-Gon saw everyday ever since he died.

But what startled Qui-Gon the most was the sight of the Padawan braid on his student's head.

"Master, we have entered Naboo space. We will be docking soon."

Qui-Gon had to physically resist the urge to stand up and drag Obi-Wan into a tight embrace and never let him go. Instead he somehow managed to keep his voice steady as he answered his Padawan. "I will be out shortly."

Obi-Wan nodded and left his Master to his thoughts.

As soon as his Padawan's Force signature had faded down the hall, Qui-Gon immediately sunk into the Force in meditation. Everything screamed at him that this was false. He had been dead for decades, there was no way he was here on the ship were everything was just beginning. He reached for the Force, calling the ancient power to him. He begged the Force to free him of the illusion he had fallen into.

" _This is no illusion_ ," she whispered. _"I have given you a second chance. You can change things for the better"_ whispered the Force before falling silent.

Qui-Gon tried to focus, his mind reeling with what the Force was telling him was true. He had been sent into the past, to when it had all began, the blockade of Naboo by the Trade Federation.

Qui-Gon reached for the Living Force, asking why he was here, what he was supposed to do? The Force embraced him like an old friend, filling him with hope. _There is passion, yet peace; serenity, yet emotion; chaos, yet order. Change the past for a brighter future._ She whispered to him.

The past? How many times had Qui-Gon watched the present wishing he could stop what was happening? Now it appeared he had gotten his wish, the Force had did the impossible. Sent him back to change fate. It hit him quickly, Qui-Gon realized how much he could change. He could save Obi-Wan, the Jedi Order, Anakin, Alderaan. Millions of lives he could change.

But Qui-Gon didn't understand, why here and why now? Why did the Force decide to send him back? Surely there was someone wiser, someone better suited for this monumental task. Surely Yoda, wisest of the Jedi was a better match for this trial.

He was a Jedi Maverick, a Master who had failed all three of his Padawans. He had made so many mistakes in his life. The fallout of those mistakes had helped shape the future to the darkness it was.

 _You have grown wise, you know the consequences if you fail. You will nurture the Light, and keep Darkness at bay._ The images of Obi-Wan and Anakin flashed before him. _These are your first steps._

Qui-Gon surfaced from the Force. Thinking what had been revealed to him. He was alive, all the Jedi were alive and the Sith had begun their rise. The Force had sent him back to the tipping point where it had all begun.

Qui-Gon sat back on his heels and remembered what had happened. These last few days of his life were permanently etched into his mind. The Force wanted him to change the future, but how much should he dare to change? He was wise enough to realize that he should not change every detail. No matter what there were going to be situations out of his control.

If he dabbled in the events of the past to much there would be major consequences. Like people who should have died wouldn't and people who had lived in the previous life would die.

Qui-Gon could literally shape the direction the world was taking. He could basically go and destroy Palpatine right here and now and stop the Sith from rising. But by doing so he could create a far worse future than before. The weight of the future was resting on his shoulders, and it was a difficult burden to bear already. He would have to trust the Force like no other to help direct him through the dark times ahead. Such as in this instant, the Force was urging him to get up and join his Padawan.

He slowly stood up and grabbed the familiar brown robe. He had almost forgotten that their presence here in Naboo space was actually illegal. Until the Senate decided that the blockade was illegal than would they have approved of the Jedi going and negotiating. Because this was a personal favor from Chancellor Valorum, who was a good friend to Qui-Gon, the Jedi Council approved of this trip.

Reflecting on what he knew, Palpatine would have never allowed the Jedi interference, since it was probably he who had bogged down the Senate in the first place. All so that he could play Padme into requesting a vote of no confidence to eject Valorum from office.

How naïve was the Jedi Council and the Senate to not see the strings that pulled them. Though at this time they were just spider webs, and spider webs were easily broken. By the end of the Clone Wars, the puppet lines Palpatine played with were as strong as steel cables and only by death were they broken.

He himself, Qui-Gon Jinn had also been made a puppet by Palpatine's hands. He allowed himself to be baited by Maul. The young Sith apprentice goal was to kill the Jedi, to show the blind Council that the Sith had returned, and they were stronger than the Jedi. This had proven half-true when he stuck Jinn down. The Sith at that moment had been stronger than the elder Jedi, but had failed to kill Obi-Wan. A fact Qui-Gon was grateful for every day.

Pulling the hood over his head, Qui-Gon exited the room in search of his Padawan, knowing he would be with the pilots. His young Padawan was behind the male pilot with his hood already in place, glancing out the window, Qui-Gon saw the blockade that he had remembered so long ago. Back then he had been so full of questions and concerns. But now he was calm, and he could focus on the here and now of the Living Force.

"Master Jedi Sir, we have received word from the Trade Federation, they demand to know what our intentions are" said the female Captain.

"Captain, tell the we wish to board at once" said Qui-Gon as he put his hands into his sleeves. The Captain nodded, and with a few seconds later the image of Nute Gunray appeared on the screen.

"With all due respect, the ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately."

"Yes of course" answered the Viceroy. "As you know, our blockade is perfectly legal, and we'd be happy to receive the ambassadors."

Qui-Gon's was glad his hands were in his sleeves as his hands twitched at the lies. But he forced himself to remain calm, it would do him no good to let them flow. Emotions yet peace, he kept repeating to himself.

The trade federation ship was crawling with battle droids. At one time Qui-Gon had believed that these droids were of no consequence, their design made them easy to defeat. But the course of the war had changed his outlook as many a Jedi were cut down by these droids.

Obi-Wan was already moving towards the gang plank, but Qui-Gon stayed for a moment longer. Though he had not witnessed it, the older Jedi had felt these two lives join with the force moments before the Trade Federation tried to do the same with Obi-Wan and himself.

If Qui-Gon was sent back to change the future, he would begin here with these two lives. "You may return to Coruscant, we will comm you when accords have been reached by both parties."

The two pilots looked uneasy at each other and glancing at the droids that milled about the ship. "Are you sure Sir?" asked the co-pilot. Qui-Gon could feel genuine worry for the two Jedi through the Force.

Qui-Gon was touched, many saw the Jedi as mythical beings, it was nice to be recognized as human. He nodded seriously at the two pilots. "I have been a part of many negotiations in my time, they always take longer than expected. My Padawan and I have more than enough experience of taking care of ourselves if something was to go wrong."

Qui-Gon left out the part that almost always something went wrong. They were quite famous around the Temple of most visits to the Healers. Master Vokara Che always joked of placing two rooms on hold permanently for the two Jedi, complete with restraints on the beds. The Twi'lek healer was wise to know that given the opportunity the Jinn/Kenobi pair would find a way to escape the healers even if it meant going through the ventilation system.

Obi-Wan was waiting patiently by the door as Qui-Gon made his way over to him, the ship taking off behind him. He could feel the curiosity snaking through the bond on why he had sent the ship away, but he chose to ignore it for now as the door opened and they were greeted by a silver protocol droid that reminded Qui-Gon fondly of C3PO.

The droid led to the same room as the past life and like last time both Jedi and Padawan waited until the door was closed behind the droid before dropping their hoods.

"I have a bad feeling Master" observed Obi-Wan as he looked at the room they had been left in.

Qui-Gon could remember how he had dismissed his padawan's fears the last time, stating he had not felt anything. Instead telling him to focus on the Living Force instead. In his years being one with the Force, Qui-Gon realized that one must trust both sides of the Force, the Living and the Unifying. He might be a follower of the Living Force, but he would try to be more open to the Unifying Force.

"Then we best prepare ourselves" murmured Qui-Gon, much to the surprise of Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan had been expecting Qui-Gon to lecture him once again about focusing on the here and the now. Like so many other times when he mentioned his concerns to his Master about the feelings that the Force had given him. To be told to prepare himself for possible danger because of his feelings was something Qui-Gon rarely did. There was something slightly odd about his Master and it caused him to feel concern.

Qui-Gon seemed so different than from the night previous. Every time he moved Obi-Wan could feel his Master's eyes tracking him around the room, with almost an air of sadness and joy. It was if his Master was seeing him for the first time in years, though it had only been a few short hours since they had been in each other's company.

Qui-Gon could feel Obi-Wan's concern through their bond. A part of Qui-Gon wanted to fully open the bond at the moment and embrace the man that was his son in everything but blood. But he couldn't burden him with the lifetimes worth of memories that swirled now in his head, of a future that he could now make sure did not happen. Especially when it came to Obi-Wan.

He would do right by his Padawan this time around. He would not make Obi-Wan feel like he is nothing to him, not like the last time. His soul cried at the thought of how he left his Little One. So full of doubt and despair, forever questioning if he was adequate in training Anakin and if Qui-Gon would have did it better. It never occurred to him last time about how bad Obi-Wan must have felt when he basically casted him aside during that Council meeting.

Qui-Gon had been so focused on getting the Council to see that Anakin needed to be trained that he had not noticed the hurt. It was only in his long conversations with Obi-Wan during his exile to Tatooine that Qui-Gon scratched the surface of that hurt.

Slightly shaking his head, Qui-Gon reminded himself to stick in the here and now. It would do him no good to distract himself from the mission on hand.

"Is this feeling about the mission?" he asked though he already knew what Obi-Wan would say.

"No Master, it's something else, something elusive" murmured Obi-Wan, concentrating on the warning the Force was sending him. "It's as if something is coming."

Of course Qui-Gon knew what that feeling was about, the Sith. The Force had been warning Obi-Wan about the Sith's return, and Qui-Gon had ignored his Padawan's insight.

"We must trust in the Force, to show us the path" he said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes Master." He masked his slight confusion at his Master's attitude by looking out the window to the planet that was below him.

Qui-Gon found himself following and coming to stand next to his apprentice looking down at Naboo.

"Do you think the negotiations will take long Master?" asked Obi-Wan. Even though he had been by his Master's side for over a decade, he had never dealt with the Trade Federation. Qui-Gon had some experience from his youth with the Company.

"It shouldn't take long, the Trade Federation types are cowardly." Qui-Gon had to turn away to hide his face from Obi-Wan. It would not do to cause Obi-Wan further concern if he saw the flash of anger that crossed Qui-Gon's face.

Qui-Gon made his way to the table and took a seat and watched Obi-Wan follow his example. He had forgotten how young Obi-Wan was. At 23, he had been his Padawan for ten years. He still had a fresh face and his hair was still in the terrible Padawan cut. There were no deep lines of grief for the loss of many loved ones. And if Qui-Gon had his way, those lines would never be that deep.

Qui-Gon wondered if Gunray was in contact with Sideous. The Jedi Master could not see how the cowardly Neomains would dare attack them unless ordered to do so by someone more powerful.

"It shouldn't be taking this long Master" said Obi-Wan after a few minutes of silence. Though previously he hadn't had a bad feeling about the mission, he was getting one now. A feeling of apprehension was crawling up his back.

"No it shouldn't be" agreed Qui-Gon projecting calm, but inside he was preparing to spring into action.

If almost on que the gas began to pour into the room.

"Gas!" yelled Obi-Wan standing up from the table in a hurry.

"Dioxis" said Qui-Gon as he smelled the sweet odor that accompanied the gas cloud.

The young man made sure to take a deep breath as the poisonous gas filled the room. The gas was like fog, clouding everything from view. Something inside Obi-Wan was soothed as he sensed his Master standing next to him, radiating calm and patience. He didn't need to access the bond to know that they were waiting for the door to open. Both Jedi still had minutes left until they had to take another breath. And both knew that they would have to fight their way off the battle station.

Qui-Gon made sure to stay by his son's side as the deadly gas filled the room. He hadn't realized how protective he was becoming of his son, and he had only been back in the past for a less than an hour. If this was anything to go by, then Qui-Gon was going to have a long second life worrying. He could almost hear his grandmaster's voice ringing in his ears. Attachment led to the Dark Side. He was attached to Obi-Wan but it was from love, he did not want to possess him. Love, pure love, was a selfless love. It was as powerful as the Force. It was when that love was allowed to fester, to grow jealous and fearful did one risk falling to the Dark Side.

The gas continued to fill the room, and the minutes passed. Both Jedi waited patiently for the doors to open. For what seemed a life time, Qui-Gon could hear the metallic voices of the droids saying 'Roger, Roger.' His grip on his lightsaber tightened as he fell into the familiar stance of Ataru.

The door opened, with a soft hiss and a group of droids stood just beyond their guns raised.

 _Now_ whispered Qui-Gon through the bond igniting his lightsaber. The droids leaned back in surprise before Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan struck.

"Blast them" ordered the droid with a yellow top.

Blaster fire erupted around them and it took little effort for Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to make quick work of the small number. His son slashing and flipping with youthful energy as he slashed, force pushing the last three. But always their backs were to each other, both knowing the other would protect them. Qui-Gon could almost believe that no time had passed since the last time he had fought like this. But seventy years of memories said otherwise.

When the last droid fell, Qui-Gon immediately casted out his senses, he could feel the Neimoidians all on the bridge. He felt that it would be a waste of time to try to get through the doors like last time, he couldn't cut through them fast enough. Already the Force was sending slight warnings to move.

"Come Obi-Wan, we have to get off this station" said Qui-Gon turning to leave.

"Master shouldn't we go after the Neimoidians?" asked Obi-Wan as he followed his Master, his cloak billowing out behind him as he struggled to match his Master's longer strides.

"They are most likely hiding behind blast doors on the bridge Padawan, we do not have the time to cut through them. We need to warn the Naboo. I fear that the Neimoidians have brought more than these handful of droids." His words were proven right when droid destroyers rolled up and unfolded.

"Back to the hanger bay" ordered Qui-Gon blocking the blaster fire. The bolts were more powerful than the bolts from the guns.

Obi-Wan obeyed without question as he parried the last two blaster bolts back at the approaching droids.

"Now Obi-Wan" yelled Qui-Gon as more battle droids rolled up, their shields activating as they took a battle ready stance. Letting the Force fill their limbs they took off at a run, moving faster than droids could track. They only had a limited amount of time to reach the hanger before the whole station was crawling with droids.

Qui-Gon was about to tell Obi-Wan to make for the ventilation shafts, when his Padawan bet him to it.

"Master the ventilation system" called Obi-Wan as they ran. "We will be able to reach the hanger and stay out of sight"

Qui-Gon felt a small bit of pride at his Padawan. Already he could see the makings of the man that would someday earn the respect of thousands of clones and Jedi alike.

"Good plan" acquiesced Qui-Gon letting his Padawan take the lead as they entered the system. Though Qui-Gon had to bend to accommodate his large frame. They easily made it back to the hanger bay. It was simple for the two Jedi to Force jump safetly to the ground and hid behind the crates that sat on the edge of the hanger. This gave the two of them a good view of the war preparations that was happening.

Qui-Gon could sense his son's disbelief at the sheer number that was in front of them, all armed.

"Battle droids" he observed. Qui-Gon had forgotten just how large the Trade Federation's droid army was. The Gungans had faced the majority of them as they had snuck their way back into the palace of Theed.

"It looks like enough for an invasion" commented Obi-Wan lowly.

Qui-Gon nodded, "We have to go warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum." Though Qui-Gon hated it, he knew that he couldn't change the fact of Valorum being removed from office. Qui-Gon knew that his old friend tried to do his best, but there was too much corruption in the Senate for him to act efficiently. As much as he hated a Sith taking control of the Empire, Qui-Gon knew that it would be easier to keep an eye on Palpatine as Chancellor rather than as Senator of Naboo. Plus being Chancellor somewhat limited what Palpatine could do as a Sith, forcing him to rely on his apprentices and other sources.

"How do you want to get onto the planet Master?" asked Obi-Wan. "If we recall our ship, it would be most likely that the Neimoidians will have it blown apart"

"We have to split up, less chance of being found if we are on separate ships as they land on the surface" forced Qui-Gon himself to say. The words leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He knew no matter his feelings, this was the best way to ensure they both got off this station to the planet.

Obi-Wan nodded accepting the plan. He also knew that it would be their best choice off the battle station. It was a tactic the due had performed many times during their partnership, but he could feel that his Master was loath to do it. It was strange, and he felt the need to make his Master smile.

"You were right about one thing Master" grinned Obi-Wan, "The Negotiations **were** short."

Qui-Gon returned the grin, he had missed his Padawan's dry wit. He had to resist the urge to lean over and tug at the hanging braid. He settled for placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. "Be careful little one" said Qui-Gon, the old term of endearment falling from his lips easily.

"I will Master" returned Obi-Wan seriously.

"Good" nodded Qui-Gon, "Now get going."

Obi-Wan nodded, and calling on the Force to help muffle his steps he left the cover of the crates and made his way onto one of the waiting ships. Qui-Gon waited until he was certain Obi-Wan was on a ship before he snuck aboard his own ship hoping it was the same one he had used as last time.

Once aboard he found the same small niche had had used last time and squeezed his giant frame into the small space. For once cursing his tall height. Qui-Gon stayed as still as possible as he felt the ship leave the battle station. He prayed to the Force that when they landed events would be the same. That he would find his Padawan safe, well as safe as Obi-Wan ever was. If he remembered correctly, he would have to come to his Padawan's rescue once again. His apprentice had a nasty habit of finding trouble wherever he went.

If Qui-Gon succeed in living until Anakin was knighted, he suspected Obi-Wan would succeed with finally turning the rest of his hair grey. He hoped that he made the right decisions, but like he told his son earlier. He had to trust in the Force to not let be led astray.

 _May the Force be with you Padawan mine_ he sent through the bond before falling into a light meditation as the ship continued its way to the surface of Naboo.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Two Most Powerful Warriors are Patience and Time-Leo Tolstoy_

* * *

Qui-Gon had managed to sneak around the droids once the transport had landed, and began to run in what he hopped was the right direction. Qui-Gon knew that he had run the right way when he saw a certain Gungan standing in his way. And like before there was no way to avoid Jar-Jar as he latched onto the older Jedi. The weight of the full grown Gungan dragged Qui-Gon to the ground, just in time for a tank to hover over them.

He was quick to get up as soon as it had passed, only paying slight attention to what Jar-Jar was saying. He was too busy stretching out with the Force searching for Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon's head snapped to the side as he heard the sound of blaster fire. The Jedi Master ran towards the sound, igniting his lightsaber along the way.

From behind a grove of trees Obi-Wan came running, with two droids chasing after him, firing blaster fire. Qui-Gon was quick to move in front of the threat, making sure that Obi-Wan was behind him. It was simple to deflect the bolts back to the droids.

"Good to see you made it down in one piece" smiled Qui-Gon as he disengaged his blade and clipped it back to his belt.

"You know me Master, always one to make an entrance" joked back Obi-Wan with a smile. "I see you found a native."

Qui-Gon turned his attention to Jar-Jar who was watching them intently. "Yes, Jar-Jar Binks. He bumped into me when I landed."

"Mesa love him, he save my life" confirmed the Gungan smiling at the two Jedi.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at his Master, who gave a little shrug. Qui-Gon could almost hear the thoughts of Obi-Wan bemoaning the fact another pathetic life-form that had attached themselves to Qui-Gon. Though Qui-Gon didn't mean to pick up so many strays, he always seemed to have the habit. The light moment was interrupt by the sounds of clanking metal as more droids and tanks approached.

"They're getting closer" observed Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon hummed in agreement. "We have to get to Theed. I feel that this army is not here for a simple trade agreement."

"We would not be able to get through the patrols. By the time we reached the palace, it might be too late Master."

Jar-Jar looked around uneasily as he heard the sound of the droids and tanks, "Thisa no safe place. But da moto grande safe place would be Otoh Gunga. Tis where I grew up...Tis safe city, tis hidden."

"Do you think you could take us there Jar-Jar?" asked Qui-Gon politely.

Jar-Jar shook his head, making his head flaps swing back and forth, nearing hitting his Padawan in the face. "Mesa can't, Iss embarrissing, boot... My afrai my've bean banished. My forgoten der Bosses would do terrible tings to me. Terrible tings if mygoen back dare" explained Jar-Jar sheepishly.

Qui-Gon knew that they would have to scare Jar-Jar into agreeing. "Do you hear that?" he asked, waiting until Jar-Jar shook his head in agreement. "That is the sound of a thousand terrible things heading this way…" he trailed off and looked at Obi-Wan who caught his look and continued on with the same thought.

"When they find us, they will crush us, grind us into little pieces, then blast us into oblivion!" exclaimed Obi-Wan throwing his hands in the air to illustrate his point. Qui-Gon had to hide his smile as he watched.

Reluctantly Jar-Jar decided to bring them to the underwater city. Through the swamps of Naboo, the pair followed the Gungan both on high alert for any more run-ins with the droid army. Luckily they made it to the pond that Qui-Gon knew would lead them to the underwater city of the Gungans without incident.

"Wesa going under water now. Me warning yous. Gungans no liken outlaunders. Don't expict a wern welcome" warned Jar-Jar as he stepped in front of the water.

"Don't worry, today has not been our days for warm welcomes" said Obi-Wan, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"I wouldn't say that my Padawan," said Qui-Gon reaching into his belt and pulling out his rebreather. "The droids probably would have gave us a very warm welcome."

Obi-Wan just shook his head, but didn't make a comment back. They both waited for Jar-Jar to continue forward. With a graceful slip, Jar-Jar dove into the water, leaving the two Jedi standing on the bank. Despite how generally clumsy Jar-Jar was, Qui-Gon supposed even the clumsy of beings could have their moments of gracefulness.

"Well into the breach my Padawan, into the breach" he said with a smile.

"Of course Master" said Obi-Wan putting the rebreather into his mouth before wading into the water. Qui-Gon followed his example, the water was warm as he waded in. Taking one last look around he submerged himself under the flow.

Jar-Jar took off as soon as he saw that the Jedi were in the water. Using the Force slightly, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan swam off after him. Qui-Gon took a moment to live in the present as he swam through the peaceful warm waters. It reminded him of the Living Force, all encompassing. It cradled a person, but one must be mindful of the ebb and flow or else be swept away. One never mastered the Force, one was only a piece in the river that the Force was. Maybe he that was why he had been against the Unifying Force. The Unifying Force was like getting out of the river and standing on the bank and trying to see what lay ahead. But now Qui-Gon knew that it was necessary to step out of the current. Being brought back to live again, Qui-Gon knew he could not just focus on being part of the current anymore and living from day to day with no thought to the future or past. He had to live with one foot in each, the current and the bank.

Soon Qui-Goon saw the lights of the underwater city as they crested an underwater ridge. It was beautiful in its own way and it showed that though many thought Gungans were a lesser species they were anything but dumb. It still amazed Qui-Gon that a simple membrane separated the water from the insides of the city.

Qui-Gon allowed the event to play out like it had last time. Allowing Jar-Jar to be detained by his fellow Gungans and brought before the Bosses. The meeting with Bos Nas went exactly how it did last time. With a little diplomatic talking and a few mind tricks they once again had a transport to head through the core with. Qui-Gon also once again used his influence to save Jar-Jar Binks from his fate, claiming the life debt. Even though he did not need the Gungan since he knew the way through the core. He hated to admit it but, he had grown sort of fond of the clumsy Gungan and he played a a part in the events to follow with the Trade Federation.

So that was how Qui-Gon found himself in the back of the ship as they began their decent through the planet core, dodging fish after fish. Though Jar-Jar made fun of the Force, his Padawan indeed was drawling on it heavily to guide them safely through the core. Qui-Gon could see glimpses of the Master that the boy would become. Such as when he spoke to the Bosses and made the comment of the symbiotic relationship between the Gungans and Naboo. Though he needed a few years to fully grow into his Silver Tongue and become the famous Negotiator

"Just Relax" Qui-Gon Force suggested Jar-Jar as Obi-Wan got the power to the bongo to come back on to reveal the monstrous fish that lay in front of them.

"I think you over did it" commented Obi-Wan as Jar-Jar slumped in the seat totally relaxed.

"Maybe, though you have to admit you can concentrate better" kidded Qui-Gon as Obi-Wan expertly maneuvered around the fish and deeper into the planet.

"I will remind you Master that you are the one that brought him along" returned Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon couldn't argue with that, "I couldn't leave him there Padawan, he would have never returned to the city if we hadn't asked him to take us there."

Obi-Wan had to agree with that. The only reason why Jar-Jar had risked his neck was because of them. Jar-Jar began to come out of his relaxed state as Obi-Wan began to stir the bongo upwards.

The bongo surfaced in the middle of Theed river surrounding the palace. The roof pulled back, and Qui-Gon stood up in relief happy to be out of the cramped position he had been in. Looking around, Qui-Gon realized that the current was steadily pulling them towards the waterfalls. Qui-Gon sighed, last time they had been lucky enough to surface close to stone work that they had been able to jump

"Obi-Wan try to get close to the shore, the currents pulling us to the falls."

"Master, the power has gone out again" commented Obi-Wan as he tried to get the bongo to start up again. Qui-Gon shook his head and released the frustration into the Force.

"Looks like we will be getting wet again Obi-Wan" said Qui-Gon brightly as he shot a grappling hook to the masonry across the way. "Jar-Jar you can swim over there, or can you not?"

The Gungan nodded, and with another graceful flip made his way over to where the grappling hook was in the wall.

"You first Obi-Wan" said Qui-Gon helping his Padawan lower himself into the water. Qui-Gon waited until Obi-Wan had a head start before he lowered himself into the water. The current immediately tugged at him, trying to pull him towards the falls like the bongo currently was doing.

He worked steadily, pulling himself along the slippery wire with arm strength alone. Even his large frame was not tall enough to reach the bottom. Ahead of him Obi-Wan managed to pull himself out of the water, he turned back towards his Master with his arm outstretched.

Qui-Gon reached out to take his Padawan's hand, when Qui-Gon had almost reached the wall when the grappling hook pulled loose of the stone work, the weight of keeping the bongo from following the current to the falls was too much on it. The current took him before he could react.

"Master!" yelled Obi-Wan trying grab his Master's hand. But his Master wet hand slipped through his fingers. Obi-Wan sprang to his feet and began to run downstream as Qui-Gon attempted to swim against the current. Closer and closer he was dragged to the waterfall.

Obi-Wan using the Force got a head of him downstream dangerously close to the waterfall. Taking his own grappling hook he wrapped it securely around a fountain head and securing the other end to his belt. Obi-Wan dove into the water without any hesitation just as Qui-Gon was swept past. Obi-Wan reached out the same time Qui-Gon did and their hands met in the middle and this time stayed firm.

"I've got you Master" cried Obi-Wan over the roar of the falls.

Suddenly Obi-Wan felt a tug on his belt and then he was being pulled through the water. Both Jedi looked up to see Jar-Jar pulling on the wire, and dragging them through the current and back onto dry land. The two Jedi lay on the bank catching their breath from the excitement, while Jar-Jar hovered over top of them.

"Yousa okey dokey?" he asked.

Obi-Wan cracked open one eye to regard the Gungan. "I think we're both good Jar-Jar, thanks for helping pull us in."

"Yousa welcome" smiled Jar-Jar.

Qui-Gon lay there for a second and chuckled. _Glad I brought him along now Padawan?_

Obi-Wan groaned beside him. Qui-Gon chuckled again and stood up and reached down to pull Obi-Wan to his feet. "Come, we still have to reach the Queen."

Between the warm temperatures and the use of the Force, the Jedi's robes were almost dry as they approached the palace. Qui-Gon forced himself not to think of his demons as they approached the palace. He could not allow himself to linger on the memories of his death, not when they had to still rescue the Queen. Qui-Gon took the lead as he led them through the outer courtyards. It occurred to him that they might have already missed Padme, he had changed things. He might have lingered to long at one place. As he reached the walkway they had used last time, there was no Queen in sight. The Jedi Master didn't know if they had arrived to early or to late. So he turned to the one thing he trusted above all else, the Force.

The Force herself curled around him, urging to wait.

 _Master?_ Sent Obi-Wan as he watched his Master, he didn't miss the look of worry crossing his Master's face and the look of relief that soon followed.

 _Patience Obi-Wan_ said Qui-Gon focusing on the walkway below them. Qui-Gon sent a grateful thank-you to the Force as the Queen and all her handmaidens came into sight below them. He felt her caress his mind one last time before falling silent.

 _Get ready Padawan_ sent Qui-Gon as he stood up, Obi-Wan and Jar-Jar followed suit.

As the Queen's party came closer, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan dropped down igniting their lightsaber as they landed. Even as Qui-Gon sliced through the droids surrounding the Queen, he still felt a flash of pride as he caught glances of Obi-Wan fighting. Obi-Wan was highly gifted with a lightsaber and it showed as he cut through droids.

"We should leave the street your Highness" said Qui-Gon as soon as the last droid was cut down.

As soon as Qui-Gon was certain that they were out of sight, Qui-Gon turned to the fake Queen. "Your Highness, we're the ambassadors sent by Supreme Chancellor Valorum"

"I fine job you have done Master Jedi, your negotiations seemed to have failed" said the man Qui-Gon recognized as the Governor of Naboo, Bibble.

"The Negotiations never took place, my Padawan and I were lucky to make it to the planet at all. If it wasn't for the generous help of the Gungans we would have never made it here in time. It's urgent that we make contact with the Republic" said Qui-Gon.

Captain Panaka answered "They knocked out our all of our communications, we have no way to contact them."

"Do you have transport?" asked Obi-Wan.

Captain Panaka nodded, "In the main hanger, this way."

Qui-Gon allowed Panaka to take the led while he stayed close. Obi-Wan moved towards the back of the group guarding the rear. Alarms sounded all around them as they snuck through hallways as they made their way towards the main hanger.

The door was cracked open just enough for the group to see the battle droids surrounding the pilots.

"There are too many of them" exclaimed Panaka looking at the multitude of droids in the hanger. The only people with weapons were the Jedi, and Panaka doubted that they could take on fifty droids without getting them all killed.

"They won't be a problem, my Padawan and I can handle them as you make it to the cruiser" assured Qui-Gon as he turned towards the Queen. "Your Highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."

"Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is here with my people" answered the fake Queen.

"They will kill you if you stay" said Qui-Gon gently, trying to fully impress on the Queen the danger she was in.

"They wouldn't dare" exclaimed Bibble.

Panaka backed up this idea, he was horrified that the Jedi would even suggest it. "They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill her."

If only they knew what Qui-Gon knew. What the motive behind the blockade truly was, the grand reintroduction of the Sith. Qui-Gon truly believed that Sideous would have killed Padme during this blockade, but he underestimated the young Queen. "The situation here is not what it seems. There is something else behind all this, Your Highness. There is no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you."

His plea seemed to move Bibble, "Please, Your Highness, reconsider. Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us... Senator Palpatine will need your help."

Qui-Gon twitched as Senator Palpatine was mentioned, the only one who noticed it was Obi-Wan who sent a flicker of curiosity towards his Master, but Qui-Gon minutely shook his head.

Though Qui-Gon had convinced the Governor, Captain Panaka did not seemed convinced, "Getting past their blockade is impossible, Your Highness. Any attempt to escape will be dangerous."

"Your Highness, I will stay here and do what I can...They will have to retain the Council of Governors in order to maintain control. But you must leave..." pleaded Bibble.

"Either choice presents a great risk...to all of us..." said the fake Queen, looking discreetly at Padme for her decision.

"We are brave, Your Highness" replied Padme.

"If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now" said Qui-Gon, every minute they wasted, the more chances they had of being caught.

"Then, I will plead our case before the Senate. Be careful, Governor."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan entered first.

 _We will need to free the pilots first Master_ observed Obi-Wan as they walked closer to droids.

 _I leave those to you my competent Padawan_

The two Jedi had almost reached the cruiser when the droids finally noticed there approach.

"Halt, who are you?"

"I'm the ambassador for the Supreme Chancellor, and I am taking these people with me."

"Your under arrest" said the droid pointing at them.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan immediately drew their lightsabers and attacked. Blaster bolts soon filled the air, the two Jedi worked their best to deflect the bolts back to their shooters. Obi-Wan once again showed his skills with his lightsaber combat as he sliced droid after droid. Most of the pilots raced onto the ship, but a few raced out of the hanger. Qui-Gon knew it would be those that fled that started the resistant movement that would work to their advantage when the Queen returned.

 _That's the last of them_ sent Obi-Wan as he dispatched the last of the droids.

 _Then let us join the Queen_

The two Jedi jumped on the ship moments before it took off heading towards the blockade.

As Qui-Gon led the way to the cockpit, Qui-Gon realized that by this time tomorrow the real test would begin. Tomorrow they would see the boy that destroyed the universe, tomorrow they would find Anakin.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

_Serendipity- Finding something good without looking for it._

* * *

It was a narrow escape past the blockade, but everyone was breathing a little easier when the ship managed to outrun the barricade, but they still lost the hyperdrive.

"We need to find a planet to make repairs" said Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan was already on a computer and looking at nearby planets that would mostly have the part and a place where the Trade Federation would not be able to follow easily.

"Here Master" called Obi-Wan bringing up the planet Tatooine. "Tatooine, small out of the way and the Trade Federation has no presence there."

Qui-Gon looked at his Padawan and wondered for the first time if the Force had directed Obi-Wan to pick Tatooine as the planet to take refuge on because Anakin was there.

"How can you be so sure they have no presence there?" questioned Captain Panaka.

"Tatooine is controlled by the Hutts. The Trade Federation would not dare follow us into Hutt space" explained Qui-Gon.

Captain Panaka looked scandalized at the mere suggestion. "The Hutts are nothing but Gangsters, you can't take Her Majesty there. If you take her there it would be like giving her to the wolves."

"Gangsters the Hutts might be. But no one, not even the Trade Federation would follow us there and we could make repairs. We also have the advantage that the Hutts will not be hunting us unlike the Trade Federation. I understand your concerns Captain, but we have very few options right now and Tatooine is our best chance. As long as we are discrete we should be out of there before we attract the wrong attention."

Panaka frowned at the Jedi Master before stalking out of the cockpit, presumably to tell the Queen what the Jedi Master was suggesting. It wasn't long before the good Captain came back with the news that the Queen would like to talk to them.

The two Jedi followed Panaka through the ship to the little room the Queen would be using as a reception room. "We will wait here a moment, the Queen also expressed a desire to thank the droid that saved the ship. She will address it before we talk about your plan" explained Panaka.

The two Jedi just nodded and settled in the wait. It wasn't long before they heard the sounds of whistling and Qui-Gon smiled into his beard as he saw a familiar astro mech being lead to the room. This little mech challenged everything one would believe about droids. He had watched as this little droid had stayed loyal to the Skywalker family through two generations.

Already R2 was showing his usefulness by thinking outside of the box and thus saving the ship by fixing the shield generators.

As Panaka led the group into the room, Qui-Gon allowed the droid to go in first before following. He could feel Obi-Wan's surprise color their bond. Qui-Gon had more than once expressed his disdain for droids. To allow one to go ahead of him was very out of character.

It wouldn't do for Qui-Gon to palm his forehead in front of the 'Queen' or the Jedi Master would serious consider it. What a way not to make Obi-Wan suspicious that something had happened to him. Qui-Gon had to mentally make himself focus back on the present as R2 was presented to the Queen. Mentally the Jedi Master noted that Padme was still masquerading as a Handmaiden and was standing directly behind the fake Queen.

"Is this the droid that saved the ship Captain?" asked the Queen.

"Yes. An extremely well-put together little droid, Your Highness. Without a doubt, it saved the ship as well as our lives.

"It is to be commended, what is it is number?"

"R2D2, Your Highness"

The Queen smiled at R2 who whistled at her. "Thank-you, R2-D2. Padme, clean this droid up as best as you can. It deserves our gratitude."

Padme went to R2 without a word, standing only a few feet from Qui-Gon, but in a clean line of the Queen.

"Continue Captain"

Panaka just looked at Qui-Gon. It was clear that he was going let the Jedi explain the plan he was so against.

"With your permission your Majesty, I would like to land on a remote planet called Tatooine to make the necessary repairs. It is far out of the reach of the Trade Federation."

"I do not agree with the Jedi on this plan your Majesty" immediately countered Panaka as soon as Qui-Gon finished.

Qui-Gon crossed his arms into his robes and addressed the Handmaiden currently dressed as the Queen. Though he made sure to keep an eye on Padme standing beside him by R2. "I will not lie your Majesty, Tatooine is a very hostile world like much of the Outer Rim. It is out of reach of the Republic, and their laws have little meaning to the Hutts that control the planet. But please trust my judgement when I say it is our best solution to our problems. Even the Trade Federation wouldn't dare mess with the Hutts."

The Queen was silent, and if Qui-Gon hadn't been side-eyeing Padme he would have thought she was silently contemplating her choice. But he could see the subtle hand gestures that was going on in-between them. The Jedi knew a decision had been reached when the Queen sat a little straighter in her seat.

"We will trust your Judgement in this Master Jedi."

"Thank-you your Highness" replied Qui-Gon bowing to the Queen, Obi-Wan following his example.

The Queen gave a shallow head bow before getting up and exiting the room followed by Padme and the Captain. Leaving the two Jedi alone in the room.

"We should go back to the cockpit and make a plan of where on Tatooine we should land" managed Obi-Wan before a yawn broke over his face. Qui-Gon resisted the urge to smile fondly at his son.

 _Go rest Padawan, it has been a long day, I we see to that_ sent Qui-Gon through their bond.

When Obi-Wan was younger, he would often try to rebuke his Master and insist on staying if Qui-Gon suggested something like that. But being older and somewhat wiser, he knew the importance of taking a break when it was offered. His Master would inform him if there was any emergency that needed his attention in the cockpit.

Obi-Wan wandered the ship once his Master had dismissed him. Though he was slightly tired, Obi-Wan knew his insomniac mind would not allow him to fall asleep at the moment so he decided to occupy it with the latest mystery of his Master's behavior. Many times in this mission, where his Master usually would respond with a bit of frustration, he remained light and even joked, and then the respect he had shown to the droid. Obi-Wan didn't mind the change, but it was still strange and puzzled him.

Before he knew it he had wandered into a small dining space where the Handmaiden Padme was working on cleaning the droid R2-D2. Seeing an extra cleaning rag he decided to help.

"None of you were harmed during the invasion?" asked Obi-Wan as he knelt next to Padme and began to help her clean the droid. "The other handmaidens and the Queen?"

"No, none of us were harmed Master Jedi, from what your Master said it seemed like you had a tough time getting to us" commented Padme shifting a bit so that Obi-Wan had more room to work.

"Nothing that we couldn't handle Mistress, and I am Obi-Wan Kenobi" smiled Obi-Wan.

"Padme Naberrie ," she replied. "But I would be interested in hearing the tale, Jar-Jar said something about your Master saving him."

Obi-Wan shook his head with a small smile, "Master Qui-Gon has a talent in picking up strays, whether they be creatures in need or people. It started when we reached Gunray's ship in orbit." Obi-Wan told Padme their tale as they finished cleaning the droid. "That's how we came to be on your cruiser."

"Are all Jedi's lives often this exciting?" asked Padme.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but chuckle as he thought of the many missions he and his Master had been a part of, and how many of those missions landed them in the Healers. "Most are not, but Master Qui-Gon and I often seem to be a part of the more interesting missions, which usually involves us sneaking out of the Healers Wing."

"You cannot say something like that and not explain Obi-Wan" teased Padme throwing her used cleaning rag at him.

Obi-Wan batted it away, "Surely not, what is a life of a Jedi compared to being Handmaiden to a Queen?" he asked playfully.

Padme eyes glittered as she stood up and took Obi-Wan's hand in hers. "Well I guess that we will just have to compare tales then. I'm sure the other Handmaidens would also like to compare as well."

Padme proceeded to lead him towards the Queen's and handmaidens quarters.

"I'm not sure if this is appropriate" said Obi-Wan trying to gently pull away his hand.

"Nonsense, unless the tales are wrong, we are safest in the presence of a Jedi. Being told of your adventures is just a bonus. Just wait here for a moment while I make sure everyone is decent" said Padme as she entered the rooms leaving Obi-Wan in the hallway.

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to fidget in the hallway. Besides Brant and Siri, he did not spend a whole lot of time in the presences of females. Yet he had allowed himself to be dragged to the Queen of Naboo's quarters where it would be nothing but females inside. He debated if he should bow out using Qui-Gon as an excuse when the door opened and Padme reached out to drag him into room.

The biggest feature in the room that Obi-Wan saw immediately was the bed. It filled almost the entire space and was big enough to hold all the handmaidens properly. Because all of them were currently sitting on it with room to spare. All their eyes were upon him as Padme shut the door behind him.

If he was a less senior Padawan, he would have fidgeted underneath all the dark eyes that looked at him curiously. But Obi-Wan was almost a Knight so he showed an calm façade and a slight smile.

Padme came up beside him, "Obi-Wan this is Sabe, Rabe, Eirtae, Yane, Sache" introduced Padme, pointing to the other girls in turn. Obi-Wan noticed that all the girls were of similar build and brown eyes with dark brunette hair.

"It is a pleasure Ladies" Obi-Wan swept into a low bow, causing the whole lot to giggle. Unlike his previous interactions with the handmaidens, they were not serious. There was a light mood within the room that drove the worry away.

"So Master Jedi, Padme says that you have some interesting stories to share" said Sabe with a smile.

"Obi-Wan please, and I might have a few that might be enjoyable to hear" hinted Obi-Wan with a playful smile.

Eirtea reached out and grabbed him by the hand and pulled him onto the bed. "Come then, tell us a story."

Obi-Wan blinked as the rest of the handmaidens pilled on the bed and made themselves comfortable all the while looking expectedly up at him.

Obi-Wan settled in a comfortable position and took a deep breath. "I was sixteen when my Master and I was assigned a mission on Kashyyyk."

The more he talked the more relaxed he became and soon even he was smiling as he recounted some of the lighter days of his apprenticeship.

* * *

Qui-Gon sighed as he entered the quarters the pilots had assigned Obi-Wan and himself. He fully expected to see Obi-Wan asleep in one of the bunks but was surprised to find the quarters empty. Stretching out with the Force he was surprised to find the Force presence of his Padawan surrounded by the Force presence of Padme and the other handmaidens.

His brow furrowed as he slowly reached over the bond, using it to eavesdrop on his son without notifying Obi-Wan what he was doing.

" _My Master had to report to the Council the second we landed. We were supposed to give them a debrief over the mission but the Council was so amused at my Master's new hair due that we were laughed out of the Chamber."_

Qui-Gon pulled away from the bond, wondering how Obi-Wan ended up telling embarrassing stories to the Naboo girls. Not that he objected at all, he was not worried about Obi-Wan being in the presence of so many lovely young ladies. Obi-Wan knew how to handle himself in those type of situations. Though he did wonder how this particular situation came to be.

Sighing he stripped out of his outer layers and laid down on the bunk. The events of the day was catching up to him. Correction the events of the years as a Force Ghost and waking up back in the flesh had caught up to him. Closing his eyes he gave himself to the Force and allowing it to lead him to sleep.

* * *

Obi-Wan blinked his eyes open at the unfamiliar ceiling above him. For a brief second he wondered where he was at, before the events of the day before came flooding back.

Leaning his head up he blinked his eyes in shock to see himself in a pile of orange and yellow robes. One handmaiden he remembered as Rabe was curled over his legs. Padme had her head cushioned on his stomach, while his left arm was trapped under Sabe. Obi-Wan's head was pillowed on either Yane or Sache arm, and one of the two had a hand wrapped around his Padawan braid. And Eirtae had made herself comfortable next to Padme with her arm strewn over his chest.

Obi-Wan let out a small sigh, not willing to wake any of the girls that were sleeping on him. He had no idea how he was going to get out of the situation without waking any of them up. But it would be more appropriate to not be here when they woke up. The young man could only be glad that his Master was not here to see him now. Obi-Wan was sure that he would never be able to live it down that he fell asleep with every handmaiden of the Queen of Naboo.

After a few minutes of lying there, he finally decided in using the Force to ease his way out of the mound of bodies. It was a fine show of control as he gently eased his limbs from under the handmaidens. What gave him the most problems was removing the hand curled around his braid, and getting Padme's head off of his stomach. He only managed that trick by calling a pillow so that he could switch it out and a great finesse of the Force to get the fingers out of his braid.

The only thing left was to use his Jedi agility to make it out of the bed without stepping on any of the Handmaidens. After that Obi-Wan paused from opening the door to the outside to stretch out with his Force sense. It wouldn't do for anyone to know that a male Jedi Padawan had spent the night in this room. It was a scandal that would be damaging to the Queen and well as to the Jedi. So when Obi-Wan was certain that no one was coming he opened the door and slid out into the hallway.

Once in the hallway, Obi-Wan was able to make his way easily to the small dining area that was on board. Through the bond, Obi-Wan could tell that his Master was beginning to stir, so in preparation he put on the kettle to make his Master a cup of tea.

Hunting through the shelves, he was happy to see that they had been recently stocked. He quickly started a meal that the whole ship could enjoy while also putting on a pot to brew some tea. Sensing the awakening of his Master, Obi-Wan put the tea leaves into a cup and let it steep. By the time it had steeped enough, Obi-Wan had set out two plates of food and had just sit down when the tall man came out into the dining area.

"Good morning Master" greeted Obi-Wan as Qui-Gon came sit across from him in the small dining area.

"Padawan" returned Qui-Gon sipping at the cup of tea Obi-Wan passed over to him. It hadn't escaped the Master's notice that his Padawan had not come to sleep in their room. Taking in his son's appearance from top to bottom, it was apparent that he had slept in his clothing. The usually pristine tunics were slightly out of place and had creases. Obi-Wan's braid also looked like it needed to be rebraided.

He was about to say something about it when the sound of footsteps reached his ears. Qui-Gon looked up to see Padme and three other Handmaidens enter the dining area to gather some food to break their nightly fast. But as soon as the four caught sight of him, they erupted into giggles. Not even Padme who tried to shush them and herself could stop. Qui-Gon turned to his Padawan and raised an eyebrow.

Obi-Wan had the decency to blush under the gaze of his Master and hastily take another sip of his own tea. "Telling tales I see Padawan."

Obi-Wan ducked his head slightly, "Maybe a few Master."

Padme managed to get her composure back and approached the two Jedi. "Master Jinn, I would like to extend my personal apology. It was I who asked Obi-Wan for stories of his time as a Jedi, to distract us all from the danger we are in. He was gracious enough to comply too my wishes despite some of his reservations"

Qui-Gon looked at his Padawan and then back at the Queen. "It is quite alright Handmaiden Naberrie. Perhaps when we are on our way back to Coruscant I might be able to share a few stories that my Padawan forgot to mention" said Qui-Gon, managing to smile sweetly at Obi-Wan in a way that promised revenge.

Obi-Wan coughed softly, "That's not really necessary Master"

"Oh Obi-Wan I insist it" smirked Qui-Gon. "I'm sure that you forgot to mention the tale where you almost married a Munn."

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed at his Master. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh wouldn't I?" challenged Qui-Gon.

Padme watched the two interact. Padme had heard a lot of rumors in her life about Jedi. How they were emotionless, were standoffish, but also fearless in battle. Yet these two were nothing like the legends, well besides the fearlessness in battle. This was a side of a Jedi Padme doubted many outside their Order ever saw. Watching them tease each other across the breakfast table made them seem more human. And the way they acted, if Padme didn't know they were Jedi. Padme would have mistaken them as Father and Son.

The moment of levativiy was broken when a pilot entered the dining area and headed straight to Qui-Gon, though he gave a respectful head bow to the handmaidens. "Master Jedi, we are approaching Tatooine, we will be landing shortly."

Qui-Gon thanked the pilot and turned to Padme. "Handmaiden Naberrie, I would appreciate it if you would inform your Queen that I would like to speak with her before I go in search of parts."

"I will bring your request to the Queen, and I will come find you when she wants to see you."

"Thank-you" said Qui-Gon.

The Handmaidens gathered their breakfast and left the galley leaving Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. The two Jedi finished their own breakfasts in a comfortable silence. When they had finished the two headed back to their room, Qui-Gon to wait summons from the Queen and Obi-Wan to straighten his appearance.

Before Obi-Wan could get away, Qui-Gon grabbed his shoulder and steered him towards the bed and sitting down. "I think before we met with the Queen we should do something with this unseemly braid Padawan mine" said Qui-Gon lightly as he pulled Obi-Wan to settle on the ground by his feet. Reaching into his utility belt he drew out a brush. With familiar movements Qui-Gon quickly unraveled the braid setting aside the beads and colored markers. Obi-Wan relaxed against Qui-Gon and allowed his Master to do this small thing for him.

The Force hummed contently around the pair as Qui-Gon brushed out the long strip of hair.

It seemed like a long time ago, it was a long time ago to Qui-Gon when he first braided Obi-Wan's hair. Back then Qui-Gon had melded a strand of his hair to Obi-Wan's for there to be enough to braid, in a tradition that now was frowned upon. Now the hair that used to be his was only just a small part of the whole.

When Qui-Gon was certain there were no tangles, he separated the hair into three separate sections. "The Master, the Padawan, and the Force intertwined" murmured Qui-Gon as he began to braid the strip of ginger/brunette hair. It saddened him that the Jedi Master couldn't remember the last time he did this for his son.

Qui-Gon patted Obi-Wan's shoulder when he was done. "There now, my presentable Padawan, you no longer look like a miscreant."

Obi-Wan chuckled, "I think you are confusing me with my Master and his mane of hair. Some mornings his head looks like a bush."

Qui-Gon tapped the comb on Obi-Wan's head. "Brat."

Obi-Wan just gave him a cheeky grin.

Qui-Gon ruffled the Padawan spikes, "While I meet with the Queen I want you to find out the whole damage to the hyperdrive. I will see if I can permission to bring the astromech along."

"Yes Master" agreed Obi-Wan.

A knock on the door interrupted the moment between the Master and Padawan.

Qui-Gon opened the door to find Padme standing on the other side. "My Queen will see you now Master Jinn."

"Thank-you Handmaiden Naberrie, if you would led the way?" asked Qui-Gon stepping fully out of the room.

Padme's eyebrows furrowed a bit when Obi-Wan did not appear also, Qui-Gon could feel her slight confusion. "I had Obi-Wan go look at the hyperdrive to see what is fixable and what needs replaced."

"Sensible of you" replied Padme.

Qui-Gon hummed, "I don't know if Obi-Wan mentioned this last night, but this is not the first time we've had to repair a ship. With that in mind, it probably won't be the last either. By now it's almost become routine for us."

Padme hummed a reply but conversation trailed off. Padme led him back to the receiving room where he was let in without delay. The Handmaiden dressed as the Queen was there waiting for him. Qui-Gon bowed in front of the fake Queen.

"My Handmaiden informed me that you wanted to speak with me Master Jedi" the Queen began.

"Indeed Your Majesty. We are approaching Tatooine's surface as we speak. I wish to encourage you that if you receive any communication while we are in the space port, that you do not reply to it until we are safely on our way back to Coruscant. Transmissions can be traced and with the ship basically defenseless the Trade Federation would easily track us down and destroy us. No matter how bad the message is, you must not answer it."

Qui-Gon watched carefully as the Handmaiden that was currently dressed as the Queen flickered her eyes to Padme who was standing slightly behind Qui-Gon. It really was a clever ruse, one that had fooled even him for a time.

"I will do as you suggest Master Jedi."

"Thank-you your Majesty" said Qui-Gon bowing low. "With your permission I would also like to bring the droid R2-D2 with me so that I have the right schematics in my search."

"Permission granted Master Jedi" intoned the Queen.

"Thank-You your Majesty."

With that Qui-Gon took his leave, deciding it was time to see he could find the scratchy poncho he wore last time as well as a second one. The Force was on his side as he quickly located the same poncho as before as well as a second one. He took both items back to his room and slipped off his robe to put on the other article of clothing.

Qui-Gon wondered if he should bring Jar-Jar like last time. The Gungan had caused quite a few mishaps on Tatooine, but his tumbling into Sebulba had prompted Anakin to intervene. As much as Jar-Jar was an inconvenience, he was necessary. He had to have absolute faith that the Gungan would be clumsy enough to get them into trouble. After the first night he would send Jar-Jar back to the ship but he would have to endure the Gungan's good intentions for the time being.

Once he was changed, Qui-Gon went in search of R2, not surprised to find him near the engine room in his recharge station. He was the only one left of the astromechs that had been on the ship. Qui-Gon felt a pang of sadness. If he learned anything by R2 and C3PO over the years was that droids felt companionship, they had the capacity to miss people and fellow droids.

"Hello R2" greeted Qui-Gon softly.

The little droid whistled a greeting at him that ended with a questioning note.

"The Queen has given me permission to ask if you would accompany me to Mos Espa with the scans of the hyperdrive. But first I would like to say that I am sorry about what happened to the others" said Qui-Gon gesturing around the room.

R2 looked down and gave a sad warble. Qui-Gon reached out and gently patted R2 on the dome. "I'm sorry" he said again. R2 gave another sad warble before bumping gently into Qui-Gon. The Jedi smiled down at the droid before moving back, R2 following him back to the engine room.

Obi-Wan was hard at work taking off panels to get to the hyperdrive, he looked up when he felt his Master's presence. "I take it that the Queen gave you permission after all" he said looking at R2.

Qui-Gon nodded, "She did and R2 has agreed to come to Mos Espa with the scans." Like before Obi-Wan's eyebrows gave a small quirk at the respect his Master was giving to a droid. The Padawan came to the conclusion that there must be something different about this droid that his Master had seen. Until Obi-Wan found out why, he would follow his Master's led and show the droid some respect.

"That's very generous Master R2"

R2 warbled at the Padawan and rolled next to the young man and began to scan the part Obi-Wan had uncovered.

While he was doing that the intercom system crackled to life. "Hello everyone this is your piolet speaking, we will be landing in the next two minutes."

"Excuse me Padawan, R2 if you would meet me at the ramp we will be leaving shortly" said Qui-Gon exiting the engine room and heading to the exit ramp. As soon as the ship landed, Qui-Gon pressed the button next to the exit to lower the ramp and walked down to the sandy ground of the planet.

Tatooine was hotter than what Qui-Gon remembered. The skin on his face immediately trying to burn from the Twin suns and the heat reflected off the sands. Qui-Gon was thankful once again for the thick souls of his boots that kept his feet from burning.

Looking across the landscape, Qui-Gon sighed. It seemed that it always came back to Tatooine. Qui-Gon would never understand why the planet was so important to the Force. Or maybe it was just important to two people on the ship Padme and Obi-Wan, whose destinies always brought them back.

Qui-Gon turned as he heard a noise behind him, turning he was not surprised to see Captain Panka and Padme coming behind him. Padme was dressed in simple blue clothing and her long hair braided back.

"Captain, Handmaiden" he greeted with a dip of his head.

"Master Jedi" returned the Captain.

"What can I do for you?"

"Her Majesty wishes to know more about the planet, and insists that you take her Handmaiden" said Captain Panka. But Qui-Gon could see that even as he said it that the Captain's heart wasn't in it. Now that he knew that Padme as the Queen he understood it better.

Qui-Gon resisted the urge to sigh but forced himself not to as he addressed Padme. "I would warn against Handmaiden Naberrie from accompanying us. Tatooine is a very hostile world, a very unforgiving one. It would be safer for you to remain on the ship."

"I am not afraid" answered Padme looking determinedly at Qui-Gon, and he could feel her resolve in the Force.

This time Qui-Gon did sigh, "As her Majesty wishes."

But he made sure to give Panka a significant look. "I will do everything in my power to make sure no harm comes to her."

Panaka blinked in surprise, his shock coloring the Force. But the gratefulness bloomed and he gave Qui-Gon a relieved look from behind Padme. Qui-Gon gave him a small nod in return.

"If you will excuse me Captain, Handmaiden, I must see what is taking my Padawan so long" commented Qui-Gon as he headed back towards the ship. Making a brief pit stop to talk to one of the pairs of pilots that had escaped aboard the ship, and to his room to pick up the second poncho he had located earlier. He also informed Jar-Jar that he would be coming on the expedition also, before heading to where in Padawan's signature was located.

The Jedi Master had a feeling that if Obi-Wan was able to see Anakin, to see what he sacrificed to help the trio. Then maybe his entire perspective about the boy might change. Obi-Wan never saw the little boy that offered the trio shelter from a sand storm, who worried about other people in the heat of the twin suns. If Obi-Wan could see all this and connect to Anakin, it might help Qui-Gon convince the Council to train Anakin. Qui-Gon often pondered if the darkness Yoda sensed in his future was because of the contact with Palpatine while the Jedi duo returned to the Temple the first time around.

Qui-Gon found his Padawan in the engine room fixing the some of the damage done to the hyperdrive system. He looked surprised to see Qui-Gon.

"Come along Padawan" called Qui-Gon throwing a second poncho at the young man. "You are coming with us."

"But Master" began Obi-Wan, he planned on arguing the fact that he was needed here to make the proper repairs so that the new hyperdrive would just need to be installed. But this argument flew out the window as behind his Master came a pair of pilots.

"Master Jinn explained you will be accompanying him Padawan Kenobi, so we will be taking over here" said one, while the other took the sonic screwdriver from his lax hand.

Seeing that he had no choice Obi-Wan pulled the poncho over his head and followed his Master out of the engine room. As they passed the

"Are you leaving us too Obi-Wan?" called out Eirtea.

Obi-Wan paused, upon hearing the voice and smiled as he saw the handmaiden. "Unfortantely yes, my Master has asked me to accompany him into Mos Epsa."

While Eirtea looked disappointed that Obi-Wan leaving, Obi-Wan felt her relief in the Force which he did not understand. Why would she feel relief in him leaving?

She must have seen his confusion because she was quick to assure the Padawan. "I am relieved that you are going. Padme is also going with your Master. I know the Queen and the other girls will be relieved that you are also going as well.

"I promise to keep her safe as I can" assured Obi-Wan. Eirtea smiled before she seemed to remember something.

"Can you wait here for a moment?"

Obi-Wan could feel that his Master was waiting to go, but he could afford to wait a few minutes. Eirtea was true to his word, arriving in a few minutes with a brown canvas bag. "From the stories you told us last night, I think it prudent to give this to you. It has a med kit, some water, and a bit of dried fruit."

Obi-Wan chuckled as he accepted the bag. "Thank-you Eirtea. I sure that I will see you later this evening."

Eirtea laughed but shook her head. "If your stories are true Obi-Wan than, I should not count on that since your plans never turn out right." Leaning over she briefly kissed his cheek, "Stay safe Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan felt his cheeks and ears burn but managed to thank Eirtea before escaping. Listening to Eirtea's soft giggles at his reaction, Obi-Wan resolved that as soon as possible he was going to grow out his hair, and grow a beard. Obi-Wan all but fled from the handmaiden's presence to where his Master was waiting.

Qui-Gon was chuckling when Obi-Wan appeared and Obi-Wan blushed again as he realized his shields had relaxed and his Master had heard his resolve. But thankfully, Qui-Gon seemed to have mercy on him and said nothing just held out a poncho that was similar to the one he was wearing. Obi-Wan slipped off the bag to slip on the poncho before grabbing the bag again.

"Ready Padawan?"

"Yes Master"

Qui-Gon nodded and led the way out into the desert, Obi-Wan falling in step beside his Master as they braved the heat of the twin suns. Padme and Jar-Jar brought up the procession. They had only gone a few yards when Obi-Wan paused and glanced back at the ship. He felt uneasy leaving the Queen with just her guards. Not that he doubted the skills of those men, it was just that this didn't set right. They had been sent to help the Queen, yet both Jedi were leaving her. Qui-Gon felt his unease and sent an inquiring ping through the bond.

 _Perhaps I should stay with the ship and protect the Queen_ said Obi-Wan through the bond as he diligently followed Qui-Gon through the sand.

 _By that logic my young apprentice. You would be better use coming with us since the Queen is also coming_ said Qui-Gon, eyeing Padme. He almost chuckled at the surprise and shock Obi-Wan broadcasted before he released it into the Force.

 _Padme is Queen Amidala?"_

 _Indeed she is, quite a clever ruse. Hidden in plain sight. Safe and protected, but a bit unwise to come with us._

 _I knew last night that there was more to the Queen and the Handmaidens then what I thought. But I never thought Padme was the Queen herself. Why are you allowing her to come then Master?_

 _It is better she is with us where we can protect her, rather than here on the ship where she will be vulnerable until we get to Coruscant_ assured Qui-Gon. _Besides she was quite insistent that she come. It wouldn't have surprised me if she followed us if I refused. Better to know where she is Obi-Wan._

Obi-Wan agreed, even though he hadn't known Padme long, he got that headstrong vibe from her. Which he supposed was a good thing if one was Queen of an entire planet. Now that his worries were dispelled, Obi-Wan focused on the mission ahead while also making sure to move to walk closer to Padme.

There was little talk on the way to the settlement, instead conserving their energy under the merciless twin suns. Well except for Jar-Jar who seemed content to ramble and make the long walk seem even longer.

All were relieved when they reached the outskirts of the settlement. But before they continued on, Qui-Gon turned to address the procession.

"Before we are in the settlement, let's get one thing clear" said Qui-Gon staring mostly at the Queen and then at Jar-Jar. "You will follow my lead, this is not Naboo, not the Republic. This is Tatooine, which is controlled by Hutts and they attract the worst of company. Some will not hesitate to kill you if they think you have something valuable, or worse. If anyone asks, Padme, Obi-Wan and you are my daughter and son, and Jar-Jar you are a family friend. Our ships hyerdrive failed and we were forced to land here on our way to Aldrean to meet with the rest of our family. Understood?"

"Okey dokey" answered Jar-Jar easily enough. But Padme stared hard at Qui-Gon and looked like she was about to argue with the Jedi Master.

"If you have a problem with following my lead, Handmaiden Naberrie you are welcome to walk back to the ship" stated Qui-Gon folding his arms and using his full height to look down at her. Things were going to go quite differently than before if Qui-Gon had his way. There might be a time that he had to order both Padme and Obi-Wan away, and while Obi-Wan would obey, Padme was headstrong and might go against his orders.

"I understand Master Jinn" Padme said stiffly.

Qui-Gon nodded and turned around, he was satisfied that Padme would follow his lead. Qui-Gon had only made a small changes before now, he was determined to make a big one here, such as freeing Shmi Skywalker. Qui-Gon was not sure what danger this change might bring, and he had to be certain he would be able to protect both of his young charges. He wasn't worried about Jar-Jar, the Force either loved him or hated him, Qui-Gon didn't know which, because Jar-Jar always landed on his feet. He began to walk towards the main street.

Obi-Wan held back when Padme did not move from the spot she had been standing in. He could see faint trembling in her hands and her anger tinged the Force around her red.

"Hey" Obi-Wan said gently, touching Padme's arm.

"What" she snapped at him, almost immediately feeling guilty when she saw the slight look of hurt in Obi-Wan's eyes.

"Don't take Qui-Gon's actions to heart Padme, trust me. He's just worried for our safety and wants to make sure that if something does happen you will listen to him if the time to run happens" assured Obi-Wan. "All those stories I told you last night, those were just the easy missions were the danger level was low. I know that the only reason I was around to have those adventures was because on the tough ones I listened to the wisdom of my Master, even when I didn't agree."

Padme sighed, "I will try to listen Obi-Wan. But I will be reporting all of what Master Jinn does to my Queen." With that Padme began to walk after Qui-Gon missing the small smile on Obi-Wan's face and the soft laugh. Before he hurried to catch up

Qui-Gon led the way into Mos Epsa. It was like he remembered, species of every size and shape wandered the dusty streets.

"We will go to one of the smaller dealers" said Qui-Gon leading the way to Watto's shop.

Shields high to not alert Obi-Wan he led the way to the shop. Both dread and hope welling in him as his feet carried him to the galaxy's destroyer and savior.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

May the Fourth be with you!

* * *

 _Everybody's got a past. The past does not equal the future unless you live there –Tony Robbins_

The relief was instant when they got out of the twin suns and into the small shop. To Obi-Wan it looked more like a junk shop than a parts shop. Broken driods were scattered around along with parts seeming without rhyme or reason.

To Qui-Gon it looked exactly how he remembered it to be. The cluttered parts of machines and driods all over the place with Watto waiting for potential customer at the front desk.

He greeted them in Huttenese. Before calling for Anakin to come in.

Obi-Wan was shocked again for the second time in that day as a small boy came racing into the shop at the Troydian's call. The boy was a beacon of the Force. He shown brighter than any he had ever seen, even brighter than Master Yoda. The way the Force wrapped around him, Obi-Wan could only describe it as love. The Force loved the boy that had just entered.

It took all Qui-Gon had to not just stare at Anakin; to cry at the pureness of the light that poured from him. He forced himself to pay attention to Watto as he asked Qui-Gon what he wanted.

"We are looking for parts for J-Type 327 part Nubian cruiser. My droid has a readout of what part I need."

"Ahhh Nubian, I've got lots of in the back," Watto said with an oily smile, he motioned for Qui-Gon to come.

Qui-Gon motioned for Obi-Wan to stay there as R2 followed behind Qui-Gon obediently.

 _Keep an eye out for Jar-Jar, don't let him touch anything_ warned Qui-Gon through the bond as he followed Watto.

 _I will Master,_ promised Obi-Wan grabbing a part out of Jar-Jar's hands. The Gungan looked like he wanted to stick his tongue out at Obi-Wan, but a glare stopped him.

Qui-Gon was glad to follow Watto out of the shop for two reasons. He hoped that his two sons would reconnect and perhaps start the groundwork for their future bond. The second reason was that Qui-Gon had been unprepared for the multitude of feelings that assaulted him seeing the boy again. The happiness of seeing Anakin as a young innocent boy, and the anger of the sins he committed in the future.

What he did to the galaxy, what he did to his family, and what he did to the Jedi.

Qui-Gon was tempted to see if this time around if he could mind trick Watto when the Troydian refused his payment. He was stronger and wiser about the Force than before. But he decided against it, no point in making Watto suspicious like before.

"Is there any other dealer that will take Republican credits?"

"Yes, but I is the only one with this part," laughed Watto. "You want, you get from me."

"Very well," Qui-Gon said. "Come R2-D2, we are going."

* * *

"You're a slave?" said Padme, gazing at the blonde boy in shock. Obi-Wan was not as surprised as Padme, he had suspected by Watto's harsh orders.

"I'm a person, my name is Anakin Skywalker" said the boy a hint of anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry, this is a strange place full of strange ways that are very different than mine," apologized Padme. Beside her Obi-Wan nodded.

"She meant no offense young one, my name is Obi-Wan and this is Padme and we are at your service Master Skywalker" said Obi-Wan bowing slightly. He unlike Padme had not been sheltered about the dark ways of the galaxy. He knew what it was like to be a slave, if only for a little bit. The feel of a collar around his neck that controlled whether he lived or died.

Anakin giggled slightly at that. No one had ever said that they were at his service before, Anakin was always the one who had to serve the people who came into the shop.

"Are you really from off-world?" asked Anakin, "Have you been to a lot of planets?"

"We are and I've been to a few in my life," Obi-Wan said with a smile. He remembered he had been excited to see the many different planets in the galaxy when he was Anakin's age. He tried not to think about the fact Anakin probably never would leave Tatooine because he was a slave. "But I've never been to one that was as hot and as sandy as Tatooine."

"Really?"

"Yes, I've been to planets where you can freeze within minutes without protection, jungle planets full of hungry predators, and grasslands as far as the eye can see."

"Wizard!" exclaimed Anakin, his eyes shining as he tried to imagine the places Obi-Wan had described.

"Jar-Jar don't touch that," warned Obi-Wan not needing to turn his head to know the Gungan was about to touch something that he shouldn't.

"Okay day," Jar-Jar said pulling back.

Turning his attention back to Anakin he was about to say more when he felt his Master's presence coming closer, slightly irritated. Though none of those feelings showed on his face when he stepped back into the shop. Obi-Wan was surprised his Master barely glanced at Anakin, considering his power in the Force. But he supposed the matter of the hyperdrive was firm in his mind.

Obi-Wan was only half right, Qui-Gon was purposely ignoring Anakin as he stepped back into the shop.

"Come children, Jar-Jar," directed Qui-Gon motioning Padme and Obi-Wan to head out.

"Good-bye Anakin," Padme said with a smile. "I am glad to have met you."

"It was nice meeting you Anakin," Obi-Wan said with a slight bow. "May the Force be with you."

"Bye Obi-Wan, bye Padme!" waved Anakin as Watto appeared.

"Offworlders bah," spat Watto. "Clean the racks and then you can go home."

"Yippee!" cheered Anakin hurrying to finish cleaning the racks.

Qui-Gon led the way outside suddenly worried. Getting off Tatooine depended on Anakin taking them home and then offering his help. What if because he didn't try the mind trick or because he brought Obi-Wan, he had changed the fact Watto let Anakin leave when he did?

The Force seemed to swell around him, taking away his anxiety and worries and filling him with a sense of peace.

"What are we going to do Master, we need that part?" said Obi-Wan softly breaking through Qui-Gon's thoughts.

"We will have to trust in the Force that another way will present itself," replied Qui-Gon as he was once again filled with confidence that the Force would show the way.

Obi-Wan fought the urge to sigh at his Masters calm reply. Instead he fell back in step with Padme. He could feel the stares and ill intentions that were directed towards her.

Her pale skin, long hair, and pretty face made her an exotic specimen to the people of Tatooine. One they'd gladly kill his Master and him for. But thankfully Padme was obvious to these things as they followed Qui-Gon down the street. Though Obi-Wan kept a hand on his hidden lightsaber just in case the worst did happen.

Obi-Wan looked behind them for the final member of their odd ball group. He turned just in time to see Jar-Jar spit a small creature out and for it to hit a Dug on the back of the head.

"Master I think Jar-Jar has found himself a new friend" commented Obi-Wan, alerting his Master to the problem unfolding.

Qui-Gon looked back to see Jar-Jar on the ground with Sebulba with his hand closed around his throat.

As if on que Anakin came out and spoke a few words to Sebulba that had the Dug releasing Jar-Jar.

Qui-Gon arrived just in time to hear Anakin tell Jar-Jar that he was lucky, Sebulba wasn't one to be messed with.

"Who might you be little one?" asked Qui-Gon with a small smile coming to stand in front of the boy. Anakin craned his neck to look at his face.

"Anakin Skywalker."

"You have my thanks Master Skywalker for helping Jar-Jar," Qui-Gon said with a smile. "I am Qui-Gon Jinn. I believe you have met my children."

Anakin light up as he caught sight of Padme and Obi-Wan standing behind the tall man.

"Your friend is lucky, he almost got turned into orange goo, Sebulba is one dug you shouldn't mess with."

"Jar-Jar has a habit of attracting the wrong type of attention," commented Obi-Wan lightly.

"How rude," muttered Jar-Jar as Anakin laughed.

"You must admit Jar-Jar it is true," laughed Qui-Gon, "Remember how we met?"

Jar-Jar grumbled but said nothing.

"So what are doing now?" asked Anakin coming to stand between Padme and Obi-Wan, the place feeling natural for him. Like he was always meant to stand with Obi-Wan and Padme at his side.

"We must figure out our next move," Qui-Gon said with a small smile. "Is it true Watto is the only dealer with the part we need?"

Anakin blinked in surprise, it was unusual for a freeman to ask a slave a question of such importance. "Yeah, he won it during a pod race. It's a rare part out here in the Outer Rim."

Qui-Gon sighed, "I hoped that was not the answer."

"We will figure it out Father," Obi-Wan said, remembering to stay in character. It was easy since he was living his secret fantasy of being able to call Qui-Gon Father. Obi-Wan always enjoyed these stolen moments when he could give into his heart's desire.

Qui-Gon's heart warmed hearing that word pass through Obi-Wan's lips and he sent a small smile at his son. He would see to it that there were more of these moments in the future.

"I'm sure we will think of something son," Qui-Gon replied.

Anakin could sense the love the two men had for each other. It was as strong and as deep as the love he had for his mom. Obi-Wan was lucky to have a Dad like that. Most slaves never met their Dads, Anakin was lucky to have been sold with his Mom. He always assumed that is what happened with his Dad. His Mom didn't like to talk about his Father much, he always sensed a deep sadness within her when he asked. After awhile he just stopped asking. But he wished just for a moment that he had a Dad just like Qui-Gon who loved him just as much.

"Perhaps a walk will settle our minds," suggested Padme.

"Yeah, I will show you the best stalls in the market place," Anakin said brightly and hesitantly reaching out for Padme's hand. Who let the little boy drag her along, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan following sedately behind.

The first booth Anakin led them to was a familiar one for Qui-Gon recognizing the woman.

"How are you doing Beth?" asked Anakin, "I hope you're keeping cool."

"That unit you fixed for me has been working splendidly Anakin," Beth said with a smile as she handed him two pieces of fruit with a smile.

Anakin took one for himself and gave to other to Qui-Gon. "Here you'll like this." As he hoped Qui-Gon gave him a warm smile like the one he had given his son.

"Thank-you Anakin," said Qui-Gon pulling up his poncho to put his fruit in his utlity belt, watching as Anakin caught sight of his light saber hanging on his belt.

Anakin's eyes light up as he say the weapon instantly recognizing it. He looked as if he was about to say something when Beth spoke up.

"Storms coming Ani," warned Beth. "Best be getting home."

"I will," promised Anakin. He turned to look up at Qui-Gon.

"Do you have shelter? Sand storms are very dangerous" asked Anakin, concern pouring off him as he gazed up at the strangers. His gut told him that these four were safe and to be trusted. He didn't want them to be out in the open as the sand storm came.

"We have a ship past the dunes" answered Obi-Wan, clearly not too worried about the implied danger.

Qui-Gon felt a pang in his chest at the casual attitude Obi-Wan had about a sand storm. As Ben, he had found out how serious a sand storm in the open could be. The first one that caught him unaware had almost killed him.

"You won't make it that far. You can come to my house" said Anakin suddenly reaching out to grab Obi-Wan and Padme's hands dragging them forward. "It's this way."

Qui-Gon soul sang with joy that was echoed in the Force as he watched Anakin grabbed both Padme and Obi-Wan by their hands pulling them forward. Qui-Gon could almost see the Force twining around them tying the trio's destiny's together.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed, please review!


End file.
